


There is the World Itself

by BonesOfBirdWings



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multimedia Fic, Texting, Wrong Number AU, starts pre-powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesOfBirdWings/pseuds/BonesOfBirdWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry just wanted to get out of a potentially disastrous date. He didn't expect a typo would result in... all this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September 17, 2012

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shellysbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellysbees/gifts), [turnupfortrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnupfortrash/gifts).



> I am deep in Coldflash hell. This story is for my two friends, Shelly and Laura, who are down here with me.

September 17, 2012

* * *

 

  

 

 

 

 


	2. September 18, 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It continues. Thank you all for your support!

September 18, 2012

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will keep continuing. Hurrah.


	3. September 19 - 29, 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop look at that. Another chapter. Thanks for all the support, guys!

September 19, 2012

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

 September 21, 2012

* * *

 

* * *

 September 29, 2012

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so obsessed with this story. It's too addictive.
> 
> I know I've been updating every day and it will continue in this fashion for a bit, but don't expect it indefinitely. School and such, yeah? Thanks~


	4. October 2 - 24, 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and support, guys! Not sure I expected this to get so popular so quickly.

October 2, 2012

* * *

 

* * *

 October 11, 2012

* * *

 

* * *

October 24, 2012

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may not be an update tomorrow. I do know what going to happen, but typing it up into the generator takes time. But maybe there will be. Who knows? Not me.


	5. October 30 - December 20, 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another update. Woooop. Thanks for the continued support!

October 30, 2012

* * *

 

* * *

October 31, 2012

* * *

 

* * *

 November 7, 2012

* * *

 

* * *

 November 10, 2012

* * *

 

* * *

 November 22, 2012

* * *

 

* * *

December 5, 2012

* * *

 

* * *

December 17, 2012

* * *

 

* * *

December 20, 2012

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come talk to me on tumblr, I promise I do not bite, and if I did, I don't have a ton of jaw strength? So it wouldn't hurt as much as human bites could be expected to hurt.


	6. December 25, 2013 - May 13, 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so like, half a year til the accelerator guys. Almost there. Just one more chapter. And I considered adding in phone convos in real text, but... I figure you guys can figure out what went down.
> 
> Also, yes, Len was the one who got the personnel records? Why would he do that? Look at what he has Barry's name as in his phone NOW.
> 
> Thank you guys for all your support!

December 25, 2013

* * *

* * *

 January 9, 2014

* * *

* * *

February 14, 2014

* * *

* * *

March 18, 2014

* * *

* * *

March 19, 2014

* * *

* * *

 April 20, 2014

* * *

 

* * *

May 4, 2014

* * *

* * *

May 13, 2014

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boooop.


	7. June 27 - December 10, 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooop here is another update. The next one will be either tomorrow or Fri, probably.

June 27, 2014

* * *

 

* * *

July 14, 2014

* * *

 

* * *

September 17, 2014

* * *

 

* * *

October 31, 2014

* * *

 

* * *

November 27, 2014

* * *

 

* * *

December 9, 2014

* * *

 

* * *

December 10, 2014

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What type of updates are the best updates? Airport updates, of course.


	8. December 12, 2014 - May 18, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also titled: Why Barry is not Allowed to Actually Ever Die Ever
> 
> Here it is. Happy Thanksgiving~

December 12, 2014

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 December 14, 2014

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 December 15, 2014

* * *

 

* * *

 December 16, 2014

* * *

 

* * *

 December 25, 2014

* * *

 

* * *

 January 2, 2015

* * *

 

* * *

 January 5, 2015

* * *

 

* * *

 January 17, 2015

* * *

 

* * *

 February 4, 2015

* * *

 

* * *

 March 18, 2015

* * *

 

* * *

 April 26, 2015

* * *

 

* * *

 May 18, 2015

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't be an update for a bit. Maybe Monday?? Idk. Maybe earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will happen when they happen.
> 
> I have a [tumblr.](http://flightofmorning.tumblr.com)


End file.
